Clavel (Hanahaki AU)
by Asamijaki
Summary: Yaoyorozu admiraba a la naturaleza, capaz de crear cosas tan bellas como las flores, amaba aquellos bellos colores, pero también amaba a Todoroki Shouto.


Yaoyorozu Momo siempre se interesó por la química y la composición de los objetos que la rodeaban, pero lo que más le interesaba eran los seres vivos.

Los animales, las plantas y las personas. Eran mucho más que simples objetos, estaban compuestos por elementos más complicados, y a la vez, cosas que la química a veces no podía replicar.

 _Como los sentimientos_.

Reacciones químicas que te hacían sentir. Sentir cosas que nuevas e indescriptibles.

Ella había sido bendecida con una Singularidad estupenda: tenía el don de _Crear_.

Por supuesto, también tenía sus limitaciones. Era incapaz de crear algo que se sintiera, que se expresara.

No podía crear vida a partir de la suya. Pensar en ello era traspasar una delicada línea que dividía lo moral y correcto, lo pertinente y peligroso.  
Aún así, se permitía admirar a la naturaleza, los vividos colores que sólo ella podía crear. Las hermosas mariposas que revoloteaban por el verde campo, asentándose ocasionalmente sobre las bellas flores que crecían sobre este.

Pero había descubierto algo más hermoso que eso.

 _El amor_.

Nunca pensó conocer aquel sentimiento tan pronto, sin embargo, no encontraba otra explicación a aquellas sensaciones.

Pero si tuviera que describir el amor en palabras, sería como tener vida dentro. Era espontáneo, una verdadera montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones, su corazón latía rápidamente, era más consiente que nunca de su propia respiración, y sobre todo, de aquel estremecimiento en su estómago, era como si miles de mariposas revolotearan adentro.

Era hermoso, pero no sabía que igual conllevaba al dolor.

Eran dos cosas totalmente opuestas, pero a la vez cercanas.

Sabía que sería complicado ocultar esas nuevas sensaciones. Antes de darse cuenta su mirada se escapaba más allá de la pizarra, donde reposaba la presencia de aquel chico callado de cabellos bicolor.

Después de 3 años de conocerse, muchos pensarían que sería inevitable, su relación con el tiempo se había vuelto más cercana, pero aun así…

 _No podía_.

Conocía bien los sentimientos de Shouto, él no estaba interesado en aquellas emociones, sus deseos y ambiciones de llegar a ser un gran héroe eran mucho mayores a cualquier otra cosa. Lo entendía. Esa era la razón de estar en aquella academia, en donde sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez. No iba a interponer algo como sus desmedidos sentimientos en medio, no quería ser un obstáculo.

Fue en ese momento en que un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios color grana, su tacto se deslizó sobre la grumosa hoja de papel, sus largas y finas pestañas le dieron paso a su cauteloso mirar cenizo, un escozor se deslizaba desde su estomago a la garganta.

Escuchó la voz de Jirou aludiéndole, no obstante, aquella sensación no le permitió mencionar algo sobre su malestar, sólo pudo levantarse y dirigirse con prisa al baño. Seguía en el jardín de la escuela, justo en ese momento estaba en la compañía de su amiga Kyouka, pero poca atención había prestado a su conversación.

Quizá era un castigo por su falta de desconsideración, pero sus pensamientos cada vez estaban más y más absortos en la imagen de aquel héroe que controlaba dos elementos, y aunque no tuviese idea, igual tenía su corazón a su merced.

No pudo llegar a los pasillos, una repentina tos le impedía continuar su camino.

 _Claveles rayados_.

Pétalos de rayas rojas y blancas esparcidas en la entrada del edificio, adornándola por completo. Era inconfundiblemente un clavel. Eran flores hermosas. Si pudiera describir a Todoroki Shouto con alguna flor, sería esa misma. Su belleza y elegancia eran naturales, su gracia era casi mágica.

Sus temblorosas manos sujetaban delicadamente aquellos pedazos de flor, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer con desgana sobre los pétalos, sabía muy bien que significaba.

Yaoyorozu Momo no era capaz de crear vida a partir de la suya con ayuda de su particularidad, las flores eran seres llenos de belleza que entraban en esa clasificación, no obstante, no fue su Singularidad quien la ayudó a conseguir tal creación, sino sus sentimientos.

—Yaoyorozu… —Podría reconocer su voz donde fuera, podría reconocer la calidez de su piel, sobre cualquier otra. La muchacha volteó por inercia, el sabor metálico en la comisura de sus labios le importó poco, lo primero que visualizó fue la figura de su amiga por detrás, parecía preocupada. Pero fue la mirada heterocromática de Todoroki lo que captó su completa atención.

—Lo siento… —Su voz se quebró al momento. Aquellas lágrimas cada vez se sentían más amargas, pequeños pétalos brotaban de las mismas de una forma tan irreal, tan demoledora, como pequeños cristales de los cuales brotaban aquellas hermosas flores, aún más pequeñas que las de antes.

Los pétalos cayeron, y Yaoyorozu buscó consuelo en aquella calidez, la misma que causaba su sufrimiento, y la cual nunca podría ser para ella.

En ese momento sólo pensó que el Hanahaki era traicionero, que las flores eran bellas, pero sus significados podían a llegar a desgarrar lo poco que quedaba de ella, conocía el significado de aquel clavel.

 _No puedo estar contigo._


End file.
